1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strap severing and ejecting apparatus and methods for strapping machines. In particular, the invention relates to a device which automatically severs and ejects strap errors from the strapping machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, severing and ejecting strap errors from a strapping machine involved complex components which were not completely integrated into the entire strapping machine by virtue of their separate functions. For example, related prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,802 requires a separate feeding and tensioning apparatus to automatically sever and eject strap errors. Provision of separate components with dedicated duty related specifically to severing and rejecting strap errors leads to problems of additional mechanical complexity and the related maintenance disadvantages, additional electronic control systems, and consequent higher cost.
These and other related problems are solved by the invention disclosed herein.